Full Circle
"Full Circle" is the thirteenth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is the second part of the season one's finale, continued on from "Revenge of the Dark Stone". "Full Circle" was originally planned to be the entire show's final episode before it renewed for the second season.Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Two - The Jewel Riders Archive Its international titles include Catalan "Cercle tancat", German "Freunde in der Not" ("Friends in Need"), French "Les Nouveaux magiciens" ("The New Wizards"), Portuguese "O círculo completo", Russian "Полный круг", Serbo-Croat "Pun krug", and Spanish "El circulo completo". It is one of the episodes retold in the Panini sticker album. The evil Lady Kale has used anti-magic and has taken over the Crystal Palace, the Crown Jewels, and Avalon itself. Princess Gwenevere and her friends must find a way to reach Merlin before Kale can find and destroy him. Now dispowered, the Jewel Riders need to restore the magic of their Enchanted Jewels by performing the Circle of Friendship ceremony, and then enter wild magic in search for Merlin in the last hope could defeat Kale and save Avalon. Synopsis Plot summary After gaining power over the kingdom of Avalon, the self-proclaimed Queen Kale sits on the throne in the Crystal Palace and now works to find a way to control the stolen Crown Jewels so she can rule all the magic and reign unchallenged for all time. However, her attempts to open the Jewel Box go in vain and just summon a hologram of Merlin as the Crown Jewels still are tuned to him. Kale realizes she will never be able to use their magic until the wizard is removed from the setting and she can take his place, and vows to find Merlin within the Wild Magic and finish him off. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders hide in Merlin's house and try to find a way to restore the magic of their Enchanted Jewels. Tamara realizes that she can still hear the baby animals, so there must be some magic left in their jewels. The girls remember that the Friendship Ring is the most magical place in all of Avalon (which they learnt from Morgana), and they think that they can recharge their jewels there. Archie warns them that they might never be able to talk with their animal friends again, but they decide to take their only chance to save Avalon. Tamara proposes they would be going to search for Merlin and bring him home. The girls agree on her plan and they all take on pledge to bring back Merlin and, as Fallon says, stop Kale "once and for all". They go to do it. At the Friendship Ring, after a lengthy flashback of every tender moment between the girls and their bonded animals as "A Friend in You" plays, the Jewel Riders and their animal friends all get their jewels recharged. Now all they have to do is find Merlin, but he is somewhere inaccessible through Travel Trees. Tamara remembers that she could summon Kit the prism fox. Kit arrives with some friends, the gliders, and they all fly up to Cloud City, where the Jewel Riders find Merlin still trapped in the magic sphere. Merlin tells the Jewel Riders he knows Kale is looking for him and so they have little time. The girls have to use the Crystal Palace, which he explains is actually the most powerful Enchanted Jewel in Avalon, to release its magic. But before they get any detailed instructions, a portal opens and a projection of Kale appears through it. Kale fires her anti-magic at the Jewel Riders, but Merlin draws the anti-magic to him as he manages to use hers anti-magic to free himself from the bubble. Merlin fights back, sending a wave of wild magic towards Kale. It pulls his key to him, but she grabs the key and holds on as the wizard pulls it through the portal and towards him. The key, held in the magic power struggle between the two of them, transforms into Merlin's staff. As their magical duel intensifies, Merlin tells his students he will hold Kale long enough for them to activate the Palace, and the Jewel Riders go through a closing portal back to the dark Avalon. The Jewel Riders make their way back to the Jewel Keep and decide to re-tune the Jewel Box's setting by forming an Enchanted Jewel circle. There is big blast and the triumphant Kale shows up with Merlin's staff right when the girls complete casting their spell ("once again you've done my job for me") and breaks the Jewel Riders' Enchanted Jewel Circle. Kale tells them Merlin is gone and steps into a dark matrix formed by the Crown Jewels. This does not have the effect she expected, as the Crown Jewels hold her in place helpless while the great good magic of the Crystal Palace goes into action — Kale shrinks, Merlin's staff explodes in her hands, and she dissolves into magic dust that is sent into the Wild Magic. The Crown Jewels fall back into the Jewel Box, and the Palace flares to life with a bright crystalline light as the Jewel Keep fountains out good magic into the sky as the dark magic retreats, sunshine returns to Avalon, and everything is returned to normal. There then is a victory celebration in the throne room, where Queen Anya and King Jared give thanks to their daughter Princess Gwenevere and the other Jewel Riders in the name of all of Avalon. Merlin appears to them to announce the end of their Jewel Quest, but the joyful mood is cut short when he reveals that he can not return to Avalon since his jewel — which was on his staff — has been destroyed. Merlin explains that the Crown Jewels have been tuned to the Jewel Riders who will control the magic of Avalon now. Merlin says his parting worlds to them and vanishes. Back in the Jewel Keep, the dweasels decide to take the Dragon Wagon for themselves now that Kale is gone. Panini sticker album narration from French The Jewel Riders have finally managed to find the seven Crown Jewels, yet unfortunately Kale was able to seize them. And she even managed to take control of the magic powers of the Jewel Riders' own stones. But it is in vain, as Merlin reminds her that only in his hands the seven jewels might allow one to rule Avalon! To reign supreme over Avalon, Kale has transformed its inhabitants into statues so the Jewel Riders can not hope for their help. But just when Kale was doing her magic, Tamara's little friends hid in a closet. The magic of their stones is thus intact! Will it be enough to restore power to the jewels of Starla (Gwenevere), Tamara, Fallon and their four-legged friends? There is only one place where it can happen: the Circle of Friendship, that is, the place where the friends and their unicorns take possession of their magical power! Now, to fight Kale, Starla, Tamara and Fallon have to find Merlin, but none of them can travel through wild magic without a guide. But, wait, someone can help: Kit, the prism fox! The animal responds immediately to the three girls's call, arriving with a company of funny flying creatures. Kit knows where to find Merlin and the adventure begins. Kit accompanies her friends into the Wild Magic, then he leaves them. Our friends meet a few merry.... talking clouds. Then comes Merlin, who tells Starla to activate the power of the biggest Enchanted Jewel that is the Crystal Palace, and put end to Kale's magic. But someone else also decided to explore the Wild Magic to find Merlin. It is Kale, determined to get rid of her enemy and take Avalon as her own forever. Merlin will face her down as soon as she arrives. Pushed by Merlin to waste no time, Starla, Tamara and Fallon return to the Crystal Palace. What a gloomy atmosphere reigns there, with its beautiful gardens overgrown by thorn trees. But they do not wait and enter the castle! Rufus and Twig guard Merlin's box and the huge diamond that is the heart of the Crystal Palace. Seeing the arrival of the Jewel Riders, they clear off. Now, Starla, Tamara and Fallon concentrate all the powers of their stones. The invincible magic of the Great Enchanted Jewel is activated. This is when Kale arrives... But nothing can stop the storm of good magic, and with that Kale is sent off to the Wild Magic. Then the sun shines again on Avalon and its inhabitants happily return to life! The Crystal Palace regains all its glory, under the protection of the Jewel Riders, who can always count on the power of good magic and on the wise advice of Merlin. They will be friends forever! Behind the scenes Original script The draft script features cut lines of dialogue between Kale, the dweasels, and Merlin. There is also a cut scene of Kale searching for Merlin from the Jewel Keep in various places from Avalon and beyond, including Faeryland and Northwoods. Voice session Avalon: Web of Magic connections volume ''Full Circle ]] * Full Circle is the name of the final book in the series. * The way the Jewel Riders recharge their jewels is the same way the party heals the Magic Web in Full Circle. In both cases, the heroes get their jewels back. * The episode features the song titled "A Friend in You". "Friend in Me" is a Be*Tween song that only shows up in the original edition. * The Jewel Riders realizing that they can still hear their animals with their drained jewels is similar to Kara discovering that she can still talk to Lyra without her Unicorn Jewel. * Gliders show up in the Avalon series, but are called spinnels. They are distantly related to fairy dragons / dragonflies. * Kara has a brief adventure in the clouds above the Fairy Realm in All's Fairy in Love and War. * The cloud people somehow knowing about the Jewel Riders’ adventures is similar to the citizens of the Fairy Realms knowing about the party’s adventures. Media File:13-01.png File:13-02.png File:13-03.png File:13-04.png File:13-05.png File:Full Circle - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 13 - S1E13 File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders - Full Circle File:Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 13 - Les nouveaux magiciens File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Rider 13 (Russian) References External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive commentary * Starstone, fan fiction story being an alternative sequel to the first season after "Full Circle" Category:Episodes Category:First season